Indelible
by Alestie
Summary: Dimana Jeon Jungkook adalah intelijen federal yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Kim Taehyung; pembunuh bayaran Kansas yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian aset kepolisian, seorang buronan Negara, sekaligus mantan kekasihnya delapan tahun lalu. One-shot. [Bangtan Boys - Vkook/Taekook]


Jam digital yang terpampang di dasbor Mustang Shelbynya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan Jungkook mengacak poni kelamnya frustasi. Jungkook meraih ponsel pintarnya hanya untuk menemukan batang sinyalnya sempurna hilang. Decakan kesal kembali terlepas dari belah bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Jungkook memutuskan untuk menyerah berusaha menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membiarkan kuncinya menggantung di lubang _ignition_. Membuka jendelanya untuk merasakan udara dingin merasuki tulang wajahnya.

"Tuan Agen yang terhormat, sudah cukup sudi untuk menjatuhkan egomu sebentar dan akui saja kalau kita tersesat?"

"Aku _tidak_ tersesat,"

Jungkook menggeram kesal. Mengerling ke arah pemuda di sampingnya tidak suka. Sudah empat jam lebih Jungkook berputar-putar di dataran gersang sudut California. Jangan salahkan dia, oke. _Pertama_ , ini adalah hari liburnya. Jungkook mengambil cuti di pertengahan November karena keluarganya ingin merayakan Thanksgiving bersama setelah sekian lama. Jadi terjebak dengan _manusia jahanam_ yang ditemuinya mendadak di Tijuana bukanlah ekspektasinya. _Kedua_ , Jeon Jungkook belum lama dipindah tugaskan dari Albuquerque dan ia masih kesulitan mengarungi jalanan San Diego tanpa bantuan GoogleMaps. _Ketiga_ , pada dasarnya Jungkook warga bernasionalisme Korea Selatan, baru lima tahun di Amerika dengan tiga tahun penuh menjalani karantina pelatihan militer yang keras. Jadi _sungguh_ , jangan salahkan Jungkook dan segenap penyakit buta arahnya yang enggan dia akui.

Dengan kesal, Jungkook meraih sekotak Marlboro Gold dari saku kemejanya kemudian mengapit satu batang rokok di antara belah bibirnya. Mengambil pemantik yang selalu berada di kantung jinsnya lalu membakar ujung tembakaunya.

Jungkook menatap ke luar jendela, menyesap rokoknya dalam.

"Kita sudah _tersesat_ jauh dari Pusat Nasional, kuberitahu." Pemuda di sampingnya mengajukan dengan intonasi malas. "Mungkin sudah melampaui Chula Vista."

Jungkook menukikkan alisnya terkejut. Jemarinya mengetukkan batang rokoknya ke luar jendela untuk membuang puntung abunya. "Nonsens," desisnya.

Pemuda itu memutar bola mata jengah. "Kita harus menemukan portal keluar ke Parkway melalui Poway. Seharusnya kau mengambil jalur utara portal I-25 dua mil dari Tijuana. Tapi yang kau lakukan adalah melewati _highway_ dan justru berbelok ke Tenggara. Penanda jalan terakhir yang kulihat adalah Cali-15, dan sekarang aku tak punya _sedikitpun_ ide mengenai dimana posisi sialan kita. Terlebih dengan kondisi yang semakin gelap."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak sebelum mendengus. "Setidaknya ini masih di San Diego."

" _Serius_ ," pemuda itu mencecar. "Lepaskan borgolku dan biarkan aku mengemudi," tukasnya kemudian. "Lagipula ini pelanggaran terhadap hukum undang-undang, _man_ , federal tak diizinkan untuk memborgol tanpa jaminan. CIA tidak bertanggung jawab atas kriminalitasku. Urusan dalam negeri milik FBI. Jadi berhentilah bertingkah tidak masuk akal dan _biarkan aku mengemudi_."

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali melihat rahang mengetat tahanan di sampingnya. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, tatapan bola mata karamelnya yang mengintimidasi, dan geritan gerahamnya yang bergemeletuk.

"Profilmu ada di _database_ NCS, itu artinya, kau masuk dalam daftar buronan negara. Dan jangan bilang kau serius berpikir aku cukup sinting untuk membawa penjahat sekaliber kau di mobilku tanpa borgol," Jungkook menghisap rokoknya dari sudut bibirnya. "Lagipula kabar baiknya, mesinku mati. Aku lupa Steve sudah memperingatkan agar mengganti akinya sebelum perjalanan jauh. Dan ponselku kehilangan sinyal."

Mata sang pemuda melebar.

" _You're so fucked up_."

" _Gee, thanks_. Komentarmu _sangat_ membantu."

Pemuda itu merosot dari bangkunya sembari mendecak tak percaya. Jika tidak diborgol, ia pasti sudah menghajar wajah atraktif polisi di sampingnya karena _serius_ , laki-laki laknat ini _tidak becus_.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau justru merencanakan semua ini?" Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke _headrest_ jok mobil, sudut bibirnya terangkat. " _Kau merindukanku, Jungkook_?"

Seketika Jungkook tersentak. Alisnya berkerut. "Jangan—" Tanpa sadar, Jungkook menahan napasnya sekilas. "Jangan berani-berani kau memanggilku lagi dengan—"

"—Jungkook?" kilatan dalam bola mata pemuda itu main-main. "Ingat saat kau semester lima di apartemenku? Kau juga memborgolku seperti ini karena hobi menggemaskanmu, tapi suasananya lebih _panas_ , tidakkah kau ingat? "

" _Kim Taehyung_." Jungkook mendesis memperingati, nama itu jatuh begitu saja dari pita suaranya nyaris karena mekanisme pertahanan diri. "Kuperingatkan, aku punya _handgun_ di sabuk kiriku, dan aku ingin kau tahu. Apapun yang pernah ada di antara kita dulu, itu sudah lama sekali dan semua itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kali ini. Aku akan tetap menjebolkanmu ke penjara dan melihatmu dihukum _mati_ di Nebraska untuk keadilan."

" _Yeah_?" Pemuda itu terkekeh. " _Sounds fun_."

.

Kim Taehyung.

Salah satu pembunuh bayaran Kansas di bawah organisasi Blackhouse, barat Mississippi. Memasang tarif minimum seratus ribu dollar setiap menghentikan satu degup jantung seseorang. Bersama tiga kawan satu timnya bertanggung jawab untuk kematian lima belas narapidana di Pusat Detensi Metropolitan wilayah Meksiko yang mengakibatkan polisi kehilangan sumber informasi sama sekali atas kasus distribusi narkoba dari Amerika Serikat ke Praha, Cekoslovakia.

 _Mercenary_? _Assassin_? _Hitman_? Apapun kau menyebutnya.

 _Code Name V_.

Penjahat kelas kakap incaran tingkat dunia.

.

Sekaligus _mantan kekasih_ Jeon Jungkook.

.

[]

.

.

.

.

.

 **Indelible  
** **(** _ **like a tattoo, like a stain; you are**_ **)**

.

 **©Alestie**

.

fiction || **rate m** || bts || vkook [top!tae]

.

.

.

" _You look as good as the day I met you.  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane_."

 **[** the chainsmokers ft. halsey – **closer ]**

.

* * *

 **2007.**

" _Sunbae_ , jadilah pacarku,"

Taehyung menatap pemuda berambut kelam yang tiba-tiba memojokkannya di lorong ruang ganti setelah ekstrakurikuler Taekwondo kampusnya sore itu. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, rambutnya masih basah seusai keramas. Keningnya hanya mengerut dengan tawa tertahan di bibirnya. Mengamati pemuda dengan tubuh nyaris sama tinggi dengannya, namun posturnya jelas lebih tebal dan berotot. Sepasang obsidian indah dan paras yang luar biasa atraktif.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Taehyung berkata separuh tergelak. "Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Jeon Jungkook." Pemuda itu berujar enteng. Matanya menelusuri figur tinggi kakak kelasnya dari atas ke bawah tanpa gentar. "Kita mengambil kelas yang sama, Kimia-101. Kau selalu duduk di bangku paling belakang, berdampingan dengan Kim Minjae. Pacarmu."

"Bagus untukmu," Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka loker pribadinya dan memutar kunci. "Kalau kau tahu aku sudah punya pacar, seharusnya kau juga _tahu_ jika kau tidak bisa mengajakku kencan seperti itu, _hoobae_."

"Aku tidak mengajak," pemuda bernama Jungkook itu menyangkal segera. "Aku _memerintahkan_ mu untuk menjadi pacarku. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain."

Ucapan absolut itu seketika menjadikan Taehyung menoleh, memincingkan matanya tak percaya dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Alisnya bertaut, pergerakannya pada lokernya sempurna berhenti. Keduanya hanya melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi yang sama, bersirobok bagai saling mengonsumsi pupil satu sama lain. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menyemburkan tawa terbahak. Lepas, membahana, dan _mencemooh_.

Jungkook menyipitkan mata tidak suka, bibirnya terlipat.

" _Alright_ ," Taehyung sesaat berhenti tertawa, mengangkat kedua tangannya. Namun gelak itu membuncah lagi. Sudut matanya berair karena tertawa terlalu puas. "Oh, ya Tuhan, maafkan aku." Tukasnya putus-putus bercampur tawa. "Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, _man_ , ya ampun itu lelucon terbaik yang kudengar satu bulan terakhir."

Taehyung sudah hendak beranjak dari posisinya, menggendong tas olahraganya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang loker. Tetapi dengan sigap Jungkook mencekal pergelangan tangan kakak kelasnya. Terasa sekurus kelihatannya.

"Aku _serius_ , _Sunbae_ ," Jungkook mengeja.

" _Dengar_ , bocah," Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya malas. Menghembuskan napas pelan. "Aku tidak tahu darimana kau mendapat gen otoritermu, atau perangai _kepangeranan_ mu. Yang jelas, sudah saatnya kau memahami jika dunia tidak selalu berjalan seperti keinginanmu. Kau mungkin saja keturunan darah biru, atau apalah, tapi belajarlah untuk menerima penolakan. Kau tidak bisa selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." Taehyung berujar dengan serius, matanya menatap lurus ke sorot tak goyah adik kelasnya. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita bisa menjadi teman, jika kau—"

"13-4 Wausan-ro, Bluewood 21-gil," Jungkook menyela, cengkeramannya menguat. "Minggu kemarin aku melihatmu di atas _ring_ menghajar The Lethal, _Sunbae_. Johnny memasang taruhan tinggi untuk kemenangan lawanmu, dan dia kalah besar. _Uppercut_ yang bagus, jika kau bertanya padaku," jemari Jungkook naik untuk mengangkat dagu kakak kelasnya. Ibu jarinya membelai lebam hitam di sisi rahang Taehyung yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan. "Kau mendapat bonyok ini dari tinju bawah tanah, _Sunbae_. Tempurung lutut kirimu retak, benar?"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis pongah. Meringis nyeri ketika merasakan tekanan eksperimentatif lutut Jungkook di atas lututnya yang cedera. Namun lekukan di sudut bibirnya kembali terpulas.

"Itu ilegal." Jungkook membisik, merapatkan jarak. "Tinju tangan kosong itu _ilegal_."

"Memang kenapa? Mau melaporkanku ke kesiswaan kampus? Atau ke polisi?" Intonasi Taehyung menantang. Kepalanya bersandar sombong ke loker besi di balik punggungnya, kedua tangannya terlipat.

"Tidak," Jungkook tersenyum memuakkan. Tiba-tiba teringat pemandangan menakjubkan di bar tempo hari di atas _ring_ yang berkilau dengan puluhan orang bersorak sorai. Sudut biru adalah The Lethal dengan postur mengerikan seperti gorila. Sementara sudut merah bertubuh tinggi dan kurus, mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam dan jins belel selutut. Tidak butuh lebih dari lima belas menit pertandingan bagi Jungkook untuk mengenali wajah di balik _hoodie_ Macbeth itu. Kim Taehyung, kakak kelas yang menarik atensinya semenjak pertama kali keduanya berpapasan. Tubuh kecil yang secara menakjubkan menampung begitu banyak kekuatan. "Asalkan kau menjadi pacarku."

" _Yeah_ , seperti kau punya bukti yang cukup saja."

"Video, foto, dan … ayahku polisi, omong-omong." Jungkook mengangkat bahu enteng, tersenyum lebar. "Biar kuingat-ingat undang-undang larangan turnamen tinju tanpa lisensi, tanpa pengaman, tangan kosong," Jungkook memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Minimal dua bulan penjara atau denda sebesar dua puluh juta won, beserta pengabdian pada negara dalam bentuk pembersihan jalan raya atau piket karcis kendaraan bermotor selama enam bulan. Menarik."

" _Bangsat_ ," Taehyung berujar setengah tertawa.

Jungkook tersenyum puas lalu mengangguk. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda berambut arang itu mengangkat pergelangan tangan Taehyung dan mengambil sebuah pena dari kantung kemejanya. Taehyung hanya terdiam mengamati Jungkook yang menulis rentetan angka di atas kulitnya dengan kurang ajar.

"Hubungi aku pukul delapan malam ini."

Keduanya hanya bersitatap, melemparkan senyuman usil yang sama. Taehyung menghela napas panjang sebelum mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Pukul delapan, _got it_." Taehyung mengangguk dengan senyuman tipisnya.

* * *

 **2015.**

Alunan musik keras Linkin Park berdentam-dentam di awan-awan mobil sementara Taehyung menggeranyam mengikuti nyanyian lagunya, kepalanya bersandar di sisi mobil, sesekali menjentikkan jarinya sesuai dengan tempo melodinya. Jungkook menghembuskan asap rokoknya keluar jendela kemudian mematikan musik di iPhonenya kasar. Mengabaikan gerutuan protes dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau berisik, aku tidak bisa menikmati lagunya," Jungkook menjawab sebelum Taehyung mencecar.

" _Yeah_ , bicara soal _playlist_ lagumu yang anehnya sama _persis_ dengan milikku," Taehyung mendengus membuat Jungkook hampir tersedak karena baru menyadarinya.

Memang sebagian besar lagunya favoritnya adalah pengaruh Taehyung. Linkin Park, Blink-182, System of a Down, Muse, Nirvana, atau Green Day yang melambung ketika dirinya masih anak sekolahan. Pemuda itu selalu menyetelnya di mobil dengan volume tinggi dulu saat keduanya _hangout_ bersama, hingga perlahan-lahan Jungkook merasa seperti dicuci otaknya dan mulai menggemarinya juga. Mereka bahkan pernah dihentikan polisi lalu lintas karena musiknya terlalu keras dan mengganggu pengguna jalan lainnya.

Taehyung tersenyum jahil. "Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau tidak kangen denganku."

"Aku tidak," Jungkook menyangkal.

" _Well_ , aku iya," Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook. Membuang napasnya kasar. "Karena itu saat melihatmu di Via Rapida kupikir aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bersalaman. Bukan diborgol dengan kau menunjukkan kartu ID federalmu lalu berujung membuatku tersesat di padang pasir."

Jungkook membalas sorot Taehyung, menggigit lidahnya berusaha memendam kerinduan yang menyeruak dahsyat di relung dadanya. Akhirnya Jungkook tak berkata apa-apa. Ia menyodorkan rokoknya yang masih setengah ke depan bibir Taehyung seraya berbisik. " _Diam_ ," ujarnya pelan. Mendapati Taehyung yang terkekeh sinis sebelum mengiggit batang nikotin itu di antara giginya. Jungkook tak bisa memejamkan matanya saat menyaksikan Taehyung menyesap dalam rokoknya dengan seringai menawannya, kerlingan berbahayanya.

Telunjuk Taehyung bergerak mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mendekat. Maka sang intelijen mendekat, nyaris bagai terhipnotis. Degup jantungnya menggila dan Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa pria di hadapannya selalu mampu menjadikannya bertekuk lutut. Maka Jungkook hanya memejamkan matanya, mengerutkan keningnya gusar dengan bibir terkatup rapat ketika Taehyung menyembulkan asap menyesakkan dari mulutnya ke wajah pria yang lebih muda dengan tidak sopan.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

Teringat bagaimana dahulu mereka seringkali melakukan ini. _Berbagi rokok_. Taehyung menyukai Camel Royals, sementara Jungkook menyukai Marlboro. Bahkan mereka sering berdebat mana merek yang lebih baik. Teringat bagaimana Jungkook seringkali meniupkan asap rokoknya ke wajah Taehyung dengan kurang ajar. Taehyung yang seringkali membantunya menyalakan pemantik saat Jungkook sedang mengemudi. Jungkook yang seenak jidat merebut rokok di bibir kakak kelasnya untuk menyesapnya sekali dan mengembalikannya lagi. Hingga Taehyung yang menangkap bibir Jungkook untuk menyembulkan asap tembakaunya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya sampai kepulan itu keluar belepotan dari celah bibir keduanya, kerongkongan Jungkook yang terasa terbakar dan matanya yang memerah karena perih.

Keliaran yang tak Jungkook temukan pada orang lain kecuali Kim Taehyung.

"Jimin Park," suara Taehyung menginterupsi nalar Jungkook yang melayang-layang tak karuan. Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu memikat. "Pengacaraku. Kantornya di Wilshire Boulevard, Los Angeles. Kurang lebih dua jam untuk sampai ke San Diego. Biarkan aku menghubungi Jimmy, setidaknya untuk membantu menarik bokong Shelby manjamu yang tak berguna ini."

Jungkook mengerjap. "Jangan mengatai pacar paling setiaku," sergahnya. "Persetan dengan pengacaramu. Setelah tikus itu kemari, kau akan dibawa kabur."

" _Watch it_. Namanya Jimin, bukan tikus, dasar keparat." Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Ini opsi yang lebih baik daripada kita berdua mampus dehidrasi di sini tak terdeteksi. Ponselku tidak akan kehilangan sinyal. Pasang saja kembali baterainya agar Jimmy bisa membaca koordinat lokasi kita dengan GPS _tracker_. Kau bilang kau sedang cuti, karena itu atribut intelijenmu tak terpasang. Lagipula jika kau minta tolong HQ, kau akan dihukum karena melanggar restriksi. Tidak bekerja sesuai perintah. Lalu aku akan bilang jika kita mantan kekasih dan mengatakan pada deputi bahwa kau adalah _double-agent_."

Obsidian Jungkook melebar. "Kau pikir atasanku akan meragukan loyalitasku sebagai agen?"

"Pikirkan baik-baik," Taehyung mengajukan kalem. "Kau tidak menelepon ke pusat begitu mendapatkanku di borgolmu, kau teledor kehabisan aki hingga tersesat entah dimana, dan aku akan memberikan Jimmy semua bukti otentik bahwa kita pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih," jedanya kemudian. "Jika aku masuk ke neraka, aku akan menyeretmu, Jeon. Bagaimanapun caranya."

* * *

 **2007.**

"—ow!"

"Berhenti merengek seperti banci, astaga."

Minggu dinihari, Jungkook membopong Taehyung dari bar setelah perkelahian tinju terakhirnya. Pemuda itu bahkan kesulitan untuk berdiri, lututnya gemetaran dan Jungkook harus menggendongnya di punggung sepanjang perjalanan dari mobil sampai ke sofa di ruang tengah kediaman Taehyung. Jungkook terus menerus menggerutu malas walaupun raut cemas jelas terlukis di wajahnya. Kerugian ganda. Tubuh remuk dan kalah tinju.

Taehyung memutar bola mata kesal. "Kau yang payah, _dude_. Kembalikan Minjae padaku, dia lebih pandai merawat luka daripada purba anarkis sepertimu," gerutunya. Merasakan sentuhan kapas di atas luka basah pelipisnya sedikit melembut. Taehyung mengulum tawa melihat Jungkook memberenggut tidak suka.

Jungkook mencibir jengkel. "Andai saja kemarin kau tidak berjanji akan membelikanku sepatu Louis Vuitton begitu menang tinju, aku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu dan kaki patahmu yang tidak becus ini supaya sembuh sendiri terkena angin."

" _Nah_ , kau terlalu menyayangiku untuk melakukan itu," Taehyung menyahut percaya diri. Menyandarkan kepalanya lebih nyaman di atas pangkuan kekasihnya. Kedua matanya terpejam saat Jungkook membubuhkan salep vitamin di sekitar pelupuk matanya. "Kau menyukaiku, 'kan, Jungkook?"

"Mm, tidak terlalu," Jungkook mengedikkan bahu cuek. "Aku akan memutuskanmu setelah bosan. Dan sepertinya aku sudah mulai bosan. Kau miskin setiap kali habis kalah tinju."

" _Yeah_ , seperti aku membutuhkanmu saja," Taehyung tergelak merendahkan. "Ada setidaknya lima puluh cowok seksi lainnya yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacar Kim Taehyung. Kau hanya kebetulan hoki dan mendapat giliran sebelum mereka."

"Tidak usah sok laku." Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Pikirmu kau sehebat itu? Tidak ada yang istimewa darimu, _hyung_. Kau itu seperti, sepuluh di antara dua belas. Sembarang pengemis yang lewat di trotoar juga bisa menyerupaimu."

"Tentu saja, karena itu dulu _aku_ harus memohon-mohon agar kau mau berkencan denganku, benar?" Taehyung membalas sarkastis. Senyum jahil terukir di bibirnya. "Sampai menggunakan ancaman segala. _Daebak_ , _aku_ benar-benar sangat menginginkanmu saat itu."

" _Diam_ ," Jungkook menekan lama lebam hitam di tulang rusuk kakak kelasnya, mengabaikan umpatan serak pemuda itu karena kesakitan. Taehyung menggeritkan giginya menahan perih, kakinya meronta tipis di ujung sofa, sementara Jungkook meremas satu tangan kekasihnya mencegahnya untuk memberontak. Jungkook menekan lebih kuat.

" _Bangsat_ —Kook, _hentikan_ —bajingan, aku membencimu—"

Jika bukan dalam kondisi cedera parah pasca pertandingan, pasti Taehyung sudah menonjoknya sampai terpelanting (jika pemuda itu cukup tega). Jungkook lebih andal dalam pertahanan tubuh, tetapi Taehyung memiliki bogem sekuat baja yang mampu meremukkan tulang seseorang dalam sekali tinju telak tepat sasaran. Karena itu, Jungkook hanya mendengung menggoda melihat setitik bening timbul dari sudut mata Taehyung yang menahan sakit.

"Ayolah, Tuan Jagoan, masa begini saja menangis," decihnya mengejek. Membayangkan betapa sakitnya apabila seseorang menekan bonyok barunya seperti ini. "Katakan jika Jeon Jungkook adalah pacar paling sempurna yang kau punya, dan kau tidak pantas mendapatkanku."

Bola mata menggenang Taehyung menyipit tak percaya. "Kenapa aku harus— _bangsat_ ," Taehyung menajam, menggeratakkan giginya merasakan nyeri tak tertahankan saat ibu jari Jungkook menekan cederanya semakin tak berperasaan. " _Kook—sialan—_ "

"Katakan, _hyung_ ," Jungkook memberikan cengiran main-main. Terlihat menggemaskan andai saja tingkahnya tidak begini keparat.

Taehyung menembakkan sorot penuh kebencian kepada pemuda di atasnya. Menyatakan setengah hati. "Kaupacarpalingsempurnayangkupunya," gerahamnya bergemeletuk marah. "Akutidakpantasmendapatbokongbangsat— _sial_ —" Tekanan pada lukanya semakin menyiksa. Kepalanya menengadah reflek karena kesakitan beserta setetes air mata yang jatuh bebas mengaliri pipinya. Kakinya menjejak frustasi ke ujung sofa.

"Katakan dengan benar, _hyung_ , begitu saja tidak bisa." Jungkook menghembuskan napas dramatis. Menikmati guratan amarah yang terpancar dari raut kekasihnya. Kim Taehyung dengan angkara berpadupadan dengan baik. Tidak ada yang lebih seksi daripada wajah beringas Taehyung yang berkecamuk oleh amarah. Gejolak api dalam pupil Taehyung tak pernah gagal menjadikannya bergidik antusias.

Taehyung mengatur napasnya sebentar. Mendesis marah. "Kau pacar paling sempurna yang kupunya," geritnya dengan suara bergetar karena emosi. "Aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu," Taehyung melanjutkan. "Kau senang, sekarang?"

Senyum tuntas terukir di bibir Jungkook, dan pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk puas. Taehyung memutar bola mata sebal sembari menggumam _aku membencimu_. Jungkook melanjutkan perawatan sederhananya sementara Taehyung memilih untuk diam. Salah bicara lagi bisa gawat. Jungkook mungkin tidak serius berniat menyakitinya, tetapi dia _serius_ merasakan sakitnya.

Begitu meletakkan pinset dan segala peralatan _first aid_ nya, Taehyung merasakan belaian halus di kepalanya. Menyisir satu per satu helai kecokelatannya membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Jungkook yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Kantung matanya tebal, sepertinya kurang tidur belakangan dan pemuda itu terpaksa harus terjaga untuknya karena pertandingan malam ini.

Taehyung membalas senyuman kekasihnya. "Ew, mengelus rambutku. Kau homo sekali."

"Aku tidak homo," Jungkook berlagak mengernyitkan kening. "Memangnya ada yang homo di sekitar sini?"

"Entahlah, itu menjijikkan."

" _Yeah_ , apa itu homo. Menjijikkan."

"Sampah masyarakat."

"Mati saja homo."

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. Jemarinya merambat perlahan hingga ke rahang Jungkook, mengusap wajahnya sepintas. Kontak mata keduanya tak sedetikpun putus. Taehyung memajukan bibirnya, mengedikkan dagunya sendiri penuh isyarat. Jungkook mengerdip beberapa kali. Sebelum berakhir bagai tersihir, pergerakan jemarinya di surai Taehyung berhenti. Perlahan menunduk sehingga napas hangat keduanya saling membentur sensual. Jungkook memejamkan matanya berdebar saat bibir mereka bertemu. Taehyung meremas pangkal rambut kelam Jungkook halus seraya melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut dan berhati-hati.

* * *

 **2008.**

Taehyung mendecak melihat bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan keparat sepertimu memborgolku lagi, dasar psiko," Taehyung menggerutu tidak senang. Tetapi ia tetap menarik Jungkook ke dekapannya. Memendamkan hidungnya di atas puncak kepala adik kelasnya yang beraroma _mint_ bercampur keringat. "Kau dan lidah licinmu. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku menyetujui ide sinting ini, astaga."

"Jangan munafik. Kau menikmatinya," Jungkook memberikan cengiran tanpa dosa. Mengambil pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang sakit dan menarik ciuman sembrono di sepanjang bekas merahnya. "Kau mau tahu apa, _hyung_? Kita harus sering memakainya karena borgol ini _mahal_. Dan ini milikku. Jadi aku satu-satunya yang berhak memutuskan siapa yang akan mengenakan benda ini saat kita seks."

"Benar sekali, karena kau _sangat berjasa_ dalam kontribusi sebesar 5.000 won untuk barang seharga 22.500 won, Jenius. Bahkan kau tidak berkontribusi sama sekali untuk ongkos kirimnya. Tentu saja borgol ini milikmu, Jeon Jungkook, _tentu saja_." Taehyung menyindir sarkas.

"Kau perhitungan sekali, sih. Proporsinya jelas saja berbeda. Kau petinju ilegal berpenghasilan sendiri, sedangkan aku mahasiswa biasa yang taat aturan Negara. Lagipula bagaimanapun juga pembelian _online_ di Amazon, 'kan, atas namaku." Jungkook membela diri. Malas mendengar gerutuan Taehyung soal bekas merah yang besok harus ditutupnya dengan _hand band_ karena tercetak terlalu tebal, Jungkook mendecih. "Berhentilah mengeluh seperti anak perawan, _hyung_. Setidaknya kau tidak lelah. Aku yang bergerak menunggangimu sampai pahaku kram, dan aku tidak protes. Seharusnya kau menjadi _gentleman_. Menggendongku ke _bathtub_ , memandikanku, memakaikanku baju, lalu menyiapkan makan malam yang enak. Dasar lemah."

Taehyung memutar bola mata. " _Yeah_ , turunkan dulu beratmu, _like_ , sepuluh kilo baru kau bisa tahu diri untuk memintaku menggendongmu, _Tuan Besar_ ," sahutnya malas. "Aku petinju, bukan atlit angkat beban. Lain kali cari saja pacar kingkong atau—aw!"

Jungkook menggigit pangkal telapak tangan Taehyung tak main-main. "Kurang ajar," dengusnya sebal. "Berani sekali menyalahkanku untuk ketidakbecusanmu sendiri."

Sebab hanya Taehyung yang bisa mengimbangi perilaku _sassy_ nya dengan kelancangan yang sama mengesalkannya. Jungkook berakhir mencebik menggemaskan sembari menggusakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Taehyung.

"Yah, sekarang kau sudah tahu hobiku. Giliranmu memberitahuku obsesi anehmu, _hyung_."

"Aku tidak punya obsesi aneh, Kook."

" _Yeah_?" Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, seringai nakal terukir di bibirnya. "Bagaimana dengan … _daddy_?"

Seketika, bola mata Taehyung melebar, mulutnya terkatup. Ia merenggangkan dekapannya sekilas untuk melihat Jungkook di wajahnya. Menyaksikan ekspresi jahil kekasihnya, Taehyung segera menggeleng kikuk. "T—tidak."

"Tidak?" Jungkook mendesak cepat, semakin memojokkan. Dapat dengan jelas mendengar degup jantung Taehyung yang memompa anomali dalam jarak yang terpangkas sedekat ini. "Jadi, _hyung_ tidak tertarik dengan sebutan _da_ —"

" _Tidak_ , Jungkook, ya Tuhan— _hentikan_." Taehyung menghembuskan napas frustasi. Meneguk ludahnya entah mengapa merasa gugup ketika senyuman mencurigakan di bibir Jungkook sama sekali tak memudar. "Itu—itu aneh, _alright_? Aku oke kau memanggilku dengan Taehyung, atau Taetae, atau Tae, atau Hyung. Terserah."

"Atau _daddy_?" Jungkook menambahi.

" _Kook_ —"

"Aku hanya _bertanya_ ," Jungkook menyergah defensif, walau lekukan isengnya tidak hilang. "Menurutku itu normal. Bukan _normal_ , 'normal', sih. _Yeah_ , maksudku sering kulihat di beberapa video pornhub di Tumblr. Bahkan ada yang lebih _hardcore_ daripada _daddy_ , _hyung_. Kau tahu, seperti _master_ atau _grandpa_. Pfft, memang ada dominan yang _turn on_ dipanggil dengan sebutan _grandpa_."

"Jungkook, serius, _hentikan_." Taehyung mendesis. Kepalanya pening mendengar racauan ngawur kekasihnya. "Sekarang kau terdengar seperti orang yang sedang berusaha menghiburku seolah-olah aku memiliki _daddykink_ dan merasa malu karenanya. Aku _tidak_ punya, oke?" jelasnya penuh penekanan.

Jungkook mengerjap berlagak polos. " _Yeah_?"

" _Yeah_ ,"

"Tidak ada _daddy_?"

" _Tidak ada_ —ya ampun," Taehyung mendelik tak menyangka. Sepertinya ia harus mengecek siapa saja teman main Jungkook selagi tidak sedang bersamanya. Akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk, seperti paham. Taehyung menghela napas tipis kemudian menaikkan selimutnya semakin rapat. "Tidurlah, sebelum aku membuatmu tidur selamanya."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. " _'Kay_ ," sahutnya sembari memejamkan mata. "… _daddy_."

" _Jungkook_ ," Taehyung sudah hendak mengomel, tetapi mendengar suara gelak ceria Jungkook, ia urung. Taehyung akhirnya hanya mengulum senyum sebelum berbisik. "Lihat saja. Akan kuganti status Facebookku menjadi _single_ jika sekali lagi kau memanggilku begitu."

Jungkook mendengung lirih. "Mm, tentu saja, _daddy_."

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. Memutuskan untuk berhenti meladeni Jungkook, karena beginilah hubungan sederhana keduanya yang membuat Taehyung terjerat dan tak tahu bagaimana cara melepaskannya. Taehyung yang suka bercanda, dan Jungkook yang tak pernah serius. Taehyung yang selalu lancang, dan Jungkook yang selalu kurang ajar. Taehyung yang tidak romantis juga Jungkook yang tidak romantis. Keduanya hanya menjalani hubungan semengalir arus tanpa berniat menjadi sosok yang berbeda hanya untuk membuat siapapun terkesan. Rasa nyaman dan kasih sayang yang tak perlu diungkapkan dalam perwujudan frasa.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum. "Mimpi indah, Sayang."

Lalu Jungkook akan mencibir. "Ew, dasar homo."

* * *

 **2015.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Udara semakin dingin dan Jungkook telah menutup separuh jendela mobilnya. Jeon Jungkook seorang agen CIA terlatih, dia tidak bodoh. Joshua—ketua timnya—selalu memaksanya membawa atribut mata-mata hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena setelah mengucapkan ikrar kesetiaan, agen mengemban beban negara di atas pundaknya. Jungkook mengenakan lensa kontak aktif yang dilengkapi teknologi kamera tersembunyi yang terhubung secara langsung ke server Langley, mikrodot di kerah kemejanya, yang data enkripsinya direkap setiap pukul lima dinihari. Ponselnya mungkin kehilangan sinyal, tetapi atribut canggih CIA merangkap seluruh pelosok terkecil koordinat di Amerika. Begitu datanya diretas sistem, Jungkook mengestimasi SWAT akan sampai di posisinya sebelum pukul tujuh.

Dengan kata lain, tamat sudah Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook," panggilan mendadak Taehyung membuatnya menoleh. "Kau ingat materi Kimia kita saat kuliah dulu? Sel galvanik?"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. "Sel gar—apa?"

"Sel galvanik. Diberi nama berdasarkan penemunya, Luigi Galvani." Taehyung berkata separuh terkekeh. "Otakku sudah agak berdebu, tetapi seingatku itu basis yang bisa dipakai untuk menciptakan alat elektrokimia. Kau tahu, merubah energi bebas dari reaksi kimia menjadi energi elektrik, atau listrik. Tegangan untuk menciptakan baterai, bahkan cukup volt untuk aki."

Jungkook memutar otaknya sekilas. "Entahlah, _man_."

"Ayolah. Kita membutuhkan elektroda anoda dan katoda, elektrolit, lalu konduktor. Aku pernah melihat orang-orang menciptakannya sendiri dengan bahan seadanya." Taehyung berkata semangat. Kilatan matanya nyaris membuat Jungkook merindukan pria itu ketika mereka sedikit lebih muda dulu. "Aku tidak mau menunggu keajaiban lewat dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku akan turun dan mencoba membuat—"

" _Mustahil_ ," Jungkook menahan lengan Taehyung segera ketika pemuda itu sudah membuka pintu mobilnya. Taehyung mengerjapkan pelupuk matanya. " _Fine_. Kau memang bisa memakai metal galvanisasi seperti koin untuk anoda. Dan— _entahlah_ , apapun untuk katoda. Tetapi bagaimana dengan kebutuhan unsur elektrolit? Katakan saja, potasium hidroksida. Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba menemukannya di tengah padang pasir seperti ini. Tidak, kecuali helikopter berisi laboratorium lengkap baru saja mendarat di sekitar sini,." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ringkas. "Itu _mustahil_."

Hening. Jungkook menatap Taehyung tegang, mengamati lamat-lamat bagaimana Taehyung tertawa kecil dan tetap membuka pintunya.

"Tipikal," Taehyung berkomentar dengan senyuman tipis yang entah mengapa tampak sendu. "Sodium klorida," jedanya. "Larutan garam murni juga mengandung ion untuk reaksi redoks, Jungkook." Bola mata Taehyung meredup, perlahan kehilangan senyumannya. "Kau selalu meremehkanku. Selalu berpikir aku akan menyerah jika keadaan semakin sulit. _Tipikal_."

Ungkapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam. Bahkan ketika Taehyung memutuskan untuk keluar mobil di bawah langit gulita dan udara yang luar biasa beku. Jungkook hanya tercenung. Sebab memahami persis apabila maksud pernyataan Taehyung bermakna lebih _luas_ daripada peristiwa keduanya kali ini.

* * *

 **2009.**

Pertengahan 2008, Jungkook divonis mengidap _borderline disorder_.

Taehyung kaget bukan kepalang ketika menemukan jarum suntik dan kapas-kapas berisi kandungan heroin di atas nakas kamar kekasihnya. Obat-obatan adiktif yang sering digunakan pecandu untuk membuat pikiran mereka tenang dan melayang ke udara. Taehyung juga pernah memakai kanabis dulu, tetapi semenjak bersama Jungkook, ia bersedia mendatangi pusat rehabilitasi. Bahkan _support group_. Taehyung berada dalam masa percobaan dan _bersih_ selama nyaris dua tahun.

Sementara Jungkook berpikir segalanya tak lagi sama. Ia memang biasanya menyebalkan, tetapi tidak pernah begini labil hanya karena masalah sepele. Sedikit pemicu saja mampu membuat amarahnya meledak. Jungkook tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya seberapa inginpun ia mengontrolnya. Sehingga lama kelamaan, Jungkook merasa tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena Taehyung meninggalkan piring kotor di wastafel, ketika Taehyung terlambat mengantar _laundry_. Jungkook mudah sekali berteriak. Sementara Taehyung hanya akan menghela napas lelah. Tersenyum kecil dan meminta maaf. Selalu seperti itu.

Karena di malam begitu kesadaran menghantam logikanya, Jungkook selalu menunduk dan memasang wajah memelas sehingga Taehyung bahkan _tak sampai hati_ untuk menyalahkannya. Jungkook berlagak seolah dirinya adalah korban, sehingga Taehyung harus mengulas senyum untuknya dan mengucapkan kalimat maafnya. Lagi dan lagi.

Dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, Jungkook tahu dirinya adalah _bom waktu_.

Segalanya seolah Taehyung mengizinkannya memegang kendali atas setir perahu hubungan mereka berdua, kemudian Jungkook memacunya menuju arah yang _salah_. Taehyung mencari dataran untuk berlabuh, sementara Jungkook mengemudi semakin mendekati bongkahan batu seakan berniat _membunuh_ mereka berdua. Semua yang Taehyung inginkan adalah _pulang,_ tetapi Jungkook hanya berteriak bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja ketika kedua matanya hanya mematri pada gerbang kehancuran mereka berdua.

Jungkook _bukan_ pengelana yang baik, tetapi mengapa sambil menangis, ia terus mengemudi?

Jungkook _tak akan bisa_ menjadi seorang nahkoda. Untuk mereka berdua, untuk kekasihnya, bahkan untuk perasaan dalam kobaran jiwanya sendiri.

Sehingga tengah malam ketika pengendalian dirinya kembali, Jungkook menemukan Taehyung yang terduduk seorang diri di atas sofa, merokok sembari _membulirkan air mata_. Detik itu Jungkook _bersumpah_ untuk pergi dari kehidupan Taehyung. Selamanya.

.

Suatu hari Taehyung menemukan secarik kertas di atas ranjang Jungkook.

 _ **untuk tt.**_ _  
kusarankan kau mulai ngegym agar pacar barumu tidak cepat bosan :p  
_ _ **— jk.**_

* * *

 **2015.**

Jungkook tidak tahu apakah ini tindakan bodoh. Tetapi sekarang ia memiliki borgol yang semula menahan kedua pergelangan Taehyung, kini berada di tangan kirinya. Terhubung rapat dengan tangan kanan Taehyung dengan alasan supaya pemuda itu tidak kabur darinya. Ia memastikan untuk melepas mikrodot dan mematikan fungsi lensanya, sudah tidak dipakai. Jungkook terpaksa berdiri begitu minim jarak dengan mantan kekasihnya, memegang senter untuk menerangi pekerjaan Taehyung menciptakan sel galvaniknya. Keduanya terjerembab dalam hening. Jungkook hanya terdiam membiarkan Taehyung menghitung reaksi oksidasi di atas kertas sembari menata dua kutub katoda dan anoda dalam kotak plastik yang terpisah. Lagipula apapun yang pemuda ini lakukan, pukul tujuh segalanya tidak akan ada gunanya.

"1.35 volt," gumaman Taehyung membuat Jungkook sedikit terhenyak. "Tegangan potensial yang dihasilkan satu sel sebesar 1.35 volt. Tidak cukup besar untuk memberi baterai pada mobil." Taehyung menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya, tampak serius berpikir. "Lima rangkap mungkin memadai. Aku butuh material lebih banyak."

Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa. Kulitnya sesekali bersentuhan dengan punggung tangan Taehyung menjadikan darahnya berdesir aneh. Jungkook mengamati lamat-lamat tato yang terukir di permukaan tangan kiri Taehyung. Lukisan satu mata mengerikan dengan gambar rumah di tengahnya yang Jungkook kenal teramat baik. Tanda keanggotaan Taehyung sebagai _mercenary_ Kansas, simbol yang tertera dalam _homepage_ rahasia Blackhouse yang terpampang dalam _deep web_. Hanya _hacker_ dan beberapa oknum tertentu saja yang mampu mengakses situs perdagangan jasa _hitman_ milik Blackhouse. Sehingga mengingat betapa berbedanya sosok Taehyung sekarang dibandingkan beberapa tahun lalu, _betapa menakutkannya_ , tanpa sadar Jungkook menghela napas gemetar.

"Kau kedinginan?" Taehyung bertanya pelan, raut wajahnya bergerut gusar.

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, hampir panik. Namun tangan kanan Taehyung merambat perlahan ke jemarinya yang terkekang oleh borgol yang mereka bagi bersama, merasakan dengan cepat kehangatan yang menjalar di pori-porinya begitu Taehyung menggenggam tangannya. Jungkook mulai merasa sulit untuk bernapas.

" _Kau kedinginan_."

Taehyung mengulangi. Namun kali ini lebih seperti pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan yang menanti jawaban. Sorotnya kini lurus ke bola matanya. Intens. Nyaris tanpa ekspresi dan monoton seperti robot. Mungkin seperti ini wajah Taehyung ketika merenggut nyawa korbannya— _datar_. Terbayang akan semua itu seketika menjadikan Jungkook secara reflek merogoh sabuk kirinya _dan_.

"Ups."

Tanpa benar-benar dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, tiba-tiba Jungkook dapat mendengar suara senter yang dijatuhkannya sendiri, disusul gema debuk pistol yang terbanting di atas pasir. Suara injakan sadis sebuah sepatu di atas senjata api tersebut menggaung di isi kepala Jungkook. Layaknya _slow motion_. Terulang-ulang di gendang telinga Jungkook seraya pupilnya mengecil ngeri mendapati senyuman samar Taehyung yang menjadikan jantungnya seolah _copot_ ke tumit kaki. " _Not fast enough_ ," bisikan Taehyung membuat detak Jungkook berdentum dahsyat. "Seharusnya dari awal kau tidak memberitahuku dimana kau menyimpan senjatanya, _Agen_."

Merasakan radar waspada tertinggi menghantam logikanya, Jungkook melangkah mundur. _Ini bukan Taehyung, sialan—ini bukan Taehyung_. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya dan napasnya sedikit tersengal. Bola mata Jungkook membesar paranoid menyadari bahwa manusia di hadapannya adalah _code name V_ , bukan Kim Taehyung kakak kelasnya ketika kuliah dulu maupun mantan kekasihnya. Jungkook terus berusaha membuat jarak sehingga tiba-tiba, Taehyung menyentakkan tangan kanannya begitu kuat sehingga Jungkook nyaris terhuyung jatuh ke dada pemuda di hadapannya.

" _Kau suka sekali lari_ ," Taehyung berbisik seraya menghempas tubuh Jungkook ke sisi mobil hingga punggung pemuda itu membentur permukaan metal grafit di balik posturnya telak. " _Kau suka sekali kabur dariku, Jungkook_."

Jungkook mendesis, menggigit bibir bawahnya panik saat menyadari kekuatan Taehyung jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ketika pemuda itu masih seorang petinju ilegal tujuh tahun lalu. Menyadari bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya sanggup _membunuh_ hanya dengan kepal tangannya menjadikan Jungkook gemetar. Sekelebat ingatan mengenai rekaman CCTV pembunuhan tak berperikemanusiaan di pusat detensi dua tahun lalu menyadarkan Jungkook betapa berbahayanya pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. Mendadak lambungnya bagai teraduk dan ia merasa _mual_ luar biasa. _Assassin_ Blackhouse mampu merenggut nyawa dengan alat apapun, cara bagaimanapun. Sumpit, kabel, bahkan membuat targetnya mati dengan menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Sebelah pipinya dibelai halus oleh jemari Taehyung yang entah mengapa terasa hangat. Jungkook hanya menunduk, berusaha tetap tenang. Percuma melawan. Tangannya terkekang sempurna dengan Taehyung. Maka Jungkook hanya berdoa supaya jam cepat-cepat menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

" _Jungkook, aku benar-benar merindukanmu_ —"

Suara Taehyung rapuh dan lirih, tulus seolah hendak runtuh. Napas Jungkook tercekat ketika merasakan hembusan panas menerpa permukaan bibirnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Separuh rasionalitasnya berkata _tidak_ , namun nalarnya terlampau berkecamuk untuk dapat berpikir jernih. Karena itu, Jungkook hanya menerima patuh ketika Taehyung mendaratkan bibirnya, perlahan dan berhati-hati, menyapu belah bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Jungkook merasakan sistem otaknya mati ketika kerinduan yang tak masuk akal menyergap dahsyat memenuhi akal sehatnya. Jantungnya berdentam gila tatkala Taehyung mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lihai. Menekan pagutannya begitu frustasi hingga belakang kepala Jungkook bersitatap dengan atap mobil. Napasnya terkesirap ketika Taehyung mencengkeram pangkal rambutnya menjadikan Jungkook sedikit mendongak. Ini adalah isyarat Taehyung supaya Jungkook membuka mulutnya. Jungkook mengingat persis seluruhnya. Hal yang sering Taehyung lakukan ketika mereka sepasang kekasih. Detil yang _tak bisa_ Jungkook lupakan walau ia mati-matian berusaha menghapuskannya.

Maka Jungkook memberikan apa yang mantan kekasihnya inginkan. Membiarkan Taehyung menelisipkan lidahnya, melumat dan menggigit bibirnya, menciumnya hingga oksigennya habis. Entah sejak kapan, jemari Jungkook bertengger di punggung pemuda di hadapannya, meremasnya kemejanya erat. Merengek tanpa sadar ketika Taehyung menghimpitnya semakin rapat. Kewarasannya melayang entah kemana tergantikan oleh nama Taehyung yang menggelayut kurang ajar di setiap impuls sel otaknya. Sesaat Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibirnya hanya untuk menatap Jungkook di wajahnya, namun Jungkook terus menunduk, enggan membalas pandangan matanya. Hingga kemudian bibirnya terasa kembali penuh oleh gairah dan kebutuhan yang menjadikan kedua lututnya perlahan goyah.

Udara dingin San Diego terasa jahat menembus kulit hingga tulang belulangnya. Tangan kanan Jungkook turun untuk meraba pintu mobil di belakangnya. Gelagapan mencari dimana kenopnya berada. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, perlahan Jungkook membuka pintu _backseat_ mobilnya dan Taehyung merespon dengan cepat. Mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga terjerembab ke jok belakang dan menindihnya tanpa jeda. Detik ini, Jungkook tak lagi bisa berpikir apakah dia benar-benar menginginkan ini atau tidak.

" _Jungkook_ ,"

Suara serak dan frustasi Taehyung yang membisik sensual di atas bibirnya menjadikan Jungkook menahan napas berdebar. Ada ekstasi dalam cara Taehyung dengan sempurna mendikte namanya. Ada racun dalam cara Taehyung menatap matanya, mencium bibirnya, menyentuh setiap inchi kulitnya dan mengantarkan ledakan gugus bintang dalam cara Taehyung mencumbu tubuhnya.

Jungkook bukan tipe pemuda yang submisif di atas ranjang, Taehyung tahu persis seberapa bencinya Jungkook setiap kali pemuda itu menggodanya agar sedikit saja memohon. Karena Taehyung selalu memberikan apapun yang Jungkook minta pada akhirnya. Bertahan dengan perilaku lancangnya yang memaki Taehyung apabila pemuda itu bergerak terlalu lembut (seperti banci, Jungkook sering berkata). Bertahan dengan tabiat kurang ajarnya setiap kali menuntut terlalu banyak.

Akan tetapi, satu kali dari peristiwa yang amat jarang, Taehyung seolah mengingatkan Jungkook _dimana_ tempatnya. Berujar dengan intonasi rendah, absolut, dan mendominasi; mengantarkan setrum menggetarkan menjalari tulang belakangnya karena sisi kepribadian Taehyung yang langka ditemuinya. Maka kali itu saja Jungkook akan membiarkan Taehyung mengontrol akal sehat beserta seluruh tubuhnya sesuka hati. Menerima apapun yang Taehyung berikan kepadanya karena Jungkook tahu kekasihnya tidak pernah memperlakukannya berbeda tanpa alasan.

Mereka mungkin sering bergurau tidak membutuhkan satu sama lain, bergurau akan memutuskan satu sama lain, bergurau bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpa satu sama lain.

Namun keduanya adalah yang paling paham bahwa _semua itu tidak benar_.

Mereka saling membutuhkan; dan ketika Jungkook pergi, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang selamat dari fase sekarat. Seberapa keraspun mereka berusaha menampik segalanya dan berlagak masa bodoh.

"Jungkook," dalam obsidiannya yang berpendar, Jungkook dapat menangkap sosok Taehyung yang menatapnya dingin sembari melepas dasinya sendiri dalam satu tarikan ganas. Rembulan utuh di malam hari bersinar elok melatarbelakangi Taehyung dan segenap kecantikan parasnya. "Kau menginginkan _ini_?" tanyanya nyaris berbisik.

Mulutnya sudah terbuka namun entah mengapa kerongkongannya tidak bekerja. Nalarnya berperang satu sama lain. Belah bibir Jungkook yang bengkak gemetar. Merinding merasakan sentuhan jemari Taehyung yang merambat di paha dalamnya yang terlapis celana jins. Entah mengapa terlampau sensitif. Napasnya naik turun terengah sementara tangannya berusaha mencengkeram jok mobilnya sekuat tenaga.

" _Sayang_?"

Jungkook nyaris tersedak, menahan napas mendengar panggilan mendesir yang terngiang di telinganya. Menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah _Kim Taehyung_. Bukan lagi petinju amatiran di klub malam, tetapi masih pemuda yang _sama_ layaknya Kim Taehyung yang tak pernah bisa menyakitinya di penghujung hari.

Karena itu, Jungkook meraih kasar pundak Taehyung dan menggeram pelan.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti betina lembek dan lakukan saja, _goddammit_."

"Mm," Taehyung terkekeh sekali, sinis. "Jadi kau memilih untuk bersikap _begini_ padaku setelah sekian lama?" nada bicara _ini_. Adrenalin meringkus di setiap keping sel darahnya dan Jungkook berusaha untuk tampak tak terpengaruh dengan perubahan kentara dari intonasi Taehyung. "Aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali ini, Jungkook."

Jungkook tergelak mencemooh mendengar ucapan Taehyung. " _Yeah_ , seperti kau berguna untuk disesali saja."

" _Jungkook_ ," Taehyung mendesis memperingati. Jemarinya membuka kait di celana Jungkook berbahaya. " _Menurut._ "

"Dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Karena _aku_ memberitahumu untuk menurut, _fucking brat_." Jungkook menarik napas terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung melucuti jinsnya dengan asal. Hembusan udara luar yang dingin dari balik tubuh Taehyung menerpa lapisan kainnya yang telah basah membuat Jungkook merinding. "Ya ampun," adalah semua respon Taehyung beserta lekukan tuntas di sudut bibirnya. "Berlagak. Padahal kau segini basah, _practically for nothing_."

Jungkook merintih tertahan ketika Taehyung menyentuhnya dari lapisan boksernya. Bergerak meremas dan membelainya tanpa ampun sehingga Jungkook mencengkeram sisi joknya semakin kencang, ujung-ujung jarinya memutih. Jungkook menggeritkan giginya frustasi, menengadahkan kepalanya begitu saja ketika Taehyung menyusup di perpotongan lehernya untuk memberikan hisapan dan gigitan halus. Jungkook mendesah panjang ketika telapak tangan lebar Taehyung perlahan menelisip ke bawah _waistband_ celananya. Tubuhnya separuh terlonjak dan menggelinjang. Meracau atas rangsangan bertubi-tubi yang Taehyung salurkan kepadanya. Kungkup jemari Taehyung dengan lincah memompa naik turun terlalu lama, lamban, dan _menyiksa_. Rasanya seperti selamanya ketika jari tengah Taehyung berakhir melakukan penetrasi. Kali itu Jungkook memekik lirih di antara gigi-giginya yang bergemeratak rapat.

" _Holy shit_ , Jungkook, _holy fucking shit_." Taehyung menggeram serak. Napasnya memburu menghantam permukaan kulit Jungkook yang memanas. Rangsangannya membuat akalnya kandas dan melompong. "Kau—kau sudah berapa lama tidak melakukan seks? _Holy fuck_."

Jungkook melenguh tipis. Merasakan friksi jari panjang Taehyung yang memporakporandakan kewarasannya hingga tertatih. Mungkin hanya Kim Taehyung satu-satunya idiot yang sempat-sempatnya melemparkan pertanyaan di tengah gerakan jari tanpa ampunnya. Apa si brengsek ini serius menuntut jawaban darinya, demi Tuhan.

"Jungkook?"

"Dua—tiga? Tiga tahun? _Entah_ , astaga, Tae—"

" _Ya Tuhan_ ," Taehyung menahan napasnya. "Selama itu? _Holy shit_. Kau tidak bisa _move on_?"

"Karantina, _bangsat_ —" Jungkook menimpali dengan cepat. Meringis dan menajam pada batas kenikmatan dan rasa sakit ketika Taehyung dengan brengseknya memutuskan untuk menambah digit jari di tengah bicaranya. Jungkook dapat merasakan gerakan penuh kehati-hatian Taehyung ketika mempersiapkannya. Memutuskan untuk membiarkan umpatannya tumpah bebas beserta erangannya saat beberapa waktu kemudian Taehyung menelisipkan jari ketiganya. Bahkan Jungkook tak menyadari semenjak kapan kakinya terangkat tinggi, dengan wajah Taehyung yang mengernyit begitu serius berusaha membuat otot-ototnya rileks. Sesekali melumat bibirnya dan meraup oksigennya penuh hasrat. Berusaha mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit.

"Aku sudah cek reguler tiga minggu lalu. Bersih. Seks terakhirku dua bulan lalu." Tiba-tiba Taehyung berkata setelah memposisikan dirinya. Deru napas berat menyertai setiap silabel dari perkataannya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jungkook menata napasnya yang tersengal. Menjawab dengan suara gemetar, keringat membanjiri wajahnya. "Bersih, cek tiga bulan lalu."

"Bagus," Taehyung menyahut dengan senyuman tipis.

Kemudian setelah itu Jungkook tak mampu memproses apapun kecuali geraman seksi Taehyung di sisi wajahnya, rasa kesemutan sesaat di tulang ekornya, dan kenikmatan surgawi yang menguasai seluruh kinerja otaknya. Jari-jari kakinya menekuk kalut ketika Taehyung berada begitu _dalam_ dan Jungkook menyerpih kemudian terbata-bata. Taehyung mengumpat tanpa henti ketika Jungkook menjepitnya terlampau kuat di dalam sana nyaris tak membiarkannya untuk bergerak. Berulang kali membisikkan pada pemuda di bawahnya untuk _rileks_ kemudian _fokus_. Bola mata Jungkook menggenang menatap awan-awan hingga air matanya menderai jatuh. Pita suaranya perih karena desahan putus-putus serta sengguk lirihnya yang tersedak mengenaskan. Suara mendecit gesekan besi dari borgol yang mengekang pergelangan tangannya bersama milik Taehyung menggaung di isi kepalanya. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil; karena udara dingin malam juga rangsangan intens yang Taehyung berikan di kedua pusat kenikmatannya. Jungkook mencapai klimaksnya dalam waktu singkat disusul beberapa saat kemudian dengan Taehyung jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Lalu tak ada berisik apapun yang mengikuti setelahnya kecuali deru napas memburu keduanya yang saling bersahutan seolah oksigen di bumi ini tak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keduanya.

Taehyung terus menatap wajahnya seolah Jungkook akan lenyap apabila pemuda itu sebentar saja mengerdip. Ujung jemari Taehyung menyeka poni berkeringat Jungkook yang menutupi matanya, hingga kemudian sorot mata mereka saling bersirobok dan bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Mata terpejam khidmat dan menahan napas lama layaknya sepasang insan yang kasmaran.

Begitu pagutannya terlepas, Jungkook dapat melihat senyuman lelah di bibir Taehyung. Menjadikannya secara naluriah meremas kemeja di pinggang pemuda itu lebih kencang.

"Jadi," Taehyung membuang napas kasar. "Pukul berapa polisi akan sampai di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan begitu kasual masih dengan senyuman dan jemari Taehyung yang menata rambutnya. Jungkook mengernyit kecil, menelan ludahnya tak menyangka.

"A-apa?"

"Navy, atau SWAT, mungkin? CIA tidak mungkin menyerahkan kasus ini pada FBI atau DEA, 'kan?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku baru menyadari mikrotap di lensa kontakmu saat senternya mengenai wajahmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang polisi federal sekarang. Luar biasa. Kau selalu membuatku tercengang." Sanjungan Taehyung tulus, binar matanya mengkilap. "Semestinya aku dengan mudah kabur semenjak mesin mengenaskannya mati seperti ini. Andaikata agen yang menangkapku bukan kau, Jungkook."

Bola mata Jungkook membesar, hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. Taehyung hanya tertawa. Beranjak untuk meraih sekotak tisu di bangku depan dan tanpa kata mengelap telapak tangannya sendiri. Jungkook tetap terdiam, mengikuti kegiatan Taehyung untuk membersihkan diri dan mengancing celananya. Beberapa saat terjerembab dalam senyap, kini keduanya hanya terpaku duduk berdampingan. Kedua tangan terbelenggu oleh borgol yang terlupakan.

"Jadi pukul berapa, hm?" Taehyung melirik jam di dasbor. Pukul setengah lima dinihari.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut. Mulai menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Namun remasan halus Taehyung di punggung tangannya menjadikan Jungkook menahan napas. "Sebelum pukul tujuh, kuperkirakan." Jungkook berusaha menjawab sedatar mungkin. Tidak berani menatap Taehyung di matanya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk. Menyandarkan kepalanya lalu perlahan memejamkan mata. " _Alright_ ," tandasnya. "Bangunkan aku jika mereka sudah sampai."

Maka Jungkook tidak tahan untuk bertanya. "Kau akan menyerahkan diri?"

Jawaban Taehyung adalah anggukan sekali masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup. "Kasihan _bocah polisi_ yang sudah susah-susah bertugas di tengah hari cutinya yang sedikit demi menegakkan keadilan. Doakan saja aku beruntung dan seseorang dari Blackhouse bersedia memberiku bantuan sebelum nyawaku melayang di Nebraska."

Kemudian Jungkook hanya terdiam. Tangannya ragu-ragu menelisip ke sela-sela jari Taehyung untuk mencengkeram telapaknya halus. Kegamangan menguasai relung hatinya dan nalarnya kembali berkecamuk. Namun ketika merasakan Taehyung membalas genggaman tangannya, Jungkook menghela napas gemetar. Memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundak pemuda yang _ternyata_ masih dicintainya begitu payah kemudian ikut memejamkan mata.

* * *

 **2009.**

"Kalian itu kenapa, sih?" Jungkook hanya mendengus menatap malas layar Skype di laptopnya. "Tidakkah kau mengasihani kakak sepupumu di sini yang harus menghadapi kunjungan rutin mantan pacarmu hanya untuk melihatnya galau seperti mayat berjalan?"

"Seokjin- _hyung_ , bantu aku." Jungkook meringis lebar. "Katakan saja kau tidak tahu apa-apa, oke? Kumohon, jangan beritahu dia aku di Chicago. Ayah bisa membunuhnya karena berpikir dia yang menyebabkanku kecanduan heroin," pintanya bersungguh-sungguh. "Kau tahu aku hanya tidak ingin dia terus-terusan bertahan untukku. Dia akan _move on_ , _hyung_. Cepat atau lambat. Biarkan aku di sini mengurus rehabilitasi narkotika dan terapi mentalku."

Pemuda di dalam layar—Seokjin—menghembuskan napas berat. "Setidaknya kalian bisa berpisah baik-baik. Kau membuangnya begitu saja seperti kondom habis pakai," Jungkook memasang tampang jijik sementara Seokjin terus berceloteh. "Kalau dia nekat melakukan hal gila karena stres mengira kau mencampakkannya bagaimana? Kau tahu Taehyung itu labil."

"Astaga, _hyung_ , kau berlebihan. Kubilang berhenti menonton drama tengah malam, ya ampun."

"Hei, kau tidak akan tahu semudah apa psikologi seseorang terdistorsi," Seokjin berkata ngotot. Menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya lalu melanjutkan. "Taehyung dekat sekali dengan dunia bawah tanah. Mudah sekali membayangkan dia tiba-tiba terjerumus ke sesuatu yang jauh lebih ilegal daripada semua yang sudah anak itu lakukan hingga saat ini. Hanya karena tidak ada yang bisa memberinya pengertian," paparnya kemudian. "Siapa tahu dia menjadi distributor sabu-sabu. Atau bandar narkoba. Atau pemimpin sekte sesat. Atau pembunuh bayaran."

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah. "Kau kebanyakan menonton film _crime_ barat."

* * *

 **2015.**

SWAT sampai pada pukul 06.47 hanya untuk menemukan kepulan asap raksasa dari kerangka mobil Ford Mustang Shelby yang terbakar dan menghitam. Satu pleton militer beratribut lengkap itu keluar dari kendaraan dengan wajah tak percaya. Menyipit dan menyaksikan figur yang _hangus_ di bangku belakang mobil.

Nampaknya dua orang.

* * *

 **2007.**

Minjae menggunting benang monofilamen di antara daging sikut Taehyung yang sebelumnya telah diberi anastesi. Taehyung menyesap wiskinya dengan sebelah tangan, mengamati pertandingan di atas _ring_ dengan wajah bosan. Punggungnya bersandar di konter bar dengan Minjae menangani luka robeknya dengan cekatan. Hidung dan sudut bibir Taehyung mengeluarkan darah, kaus putih polosnya bersimbah darah. Namun pemuda itu tidak bergegas berobat ke tenaga ahli. Justru membiarkan Minjae menangani segenap cederanya.

"Anak itu datang lagi," Minjae berkata sembari mengulum senyum. Menekan halus pada hasil jahitan rapi di atas kulit ari Taehyung dengan ujung telunjuknya yang berbalut sarung tangan. "Favoritmu."

"Aku tahu. Melihatnya membawa handicam kali ini." Taehyung tersenyum separuh. Meringis ketika Minjae tiba-tiba membubuhkan cairan antibakteri di atas bekas jahitannya. Mengalir ke luka sobek kecil lainnya yang tidak terkena efek bius. "Pelan sedikit, _man_. Itu sakit," keluhnya sembari mengernyit ke arah pemuda yang dengan kasual melanjutkan perawatannya. Menutup jahitannya dengan kasa steril. "Dasar malpraktek."

"Memang, dan kau tidak membayar. Jadi jangan protes." Minjae menjawab setengah tertawa. Pembawaannya selalu ceria dan menyenangkan. Kim Minjae menjadi dokter ilegal pribadinya semenjak pertama kali Taehyung menjadi petinju bawah tanah. Pemuda itu tak memiliki lisensi legal, namun seringkali dimintai orang daerah ini untuk menambat luka. Tidak hanya soal _stitching_ sederhana, Minjae juga menerima permintaan rawat fraktur. Mempelajari kedokteran secara otodidak dengan video YouTube dan buku-buku panduan, kemudian menjadikan Taehyung sebagai _kelinci percobaan_ praktek gadungannya karena Minjae bahkan tak mengambil spesialisasi medis. Bahkan pemuda itu melakukan transaksi terlarang di _deep web_ untuk mendapatkan beberapa obat-obatan yang dibutuhkannya. "Aku bisa memberikanmu preskripsi setelah ini. Belilah ke apotik di perjalanan pulang," Minjae merekatkan plester di atas perban yang menutupi luka Taehyung. "Dua hari lagi datanglah ke apartemenku. Aku akan mengganti kain kasa dan perbannya."

"Terima kasih, Sayang!" Taehyung bersiul melihat lukanya yang selesai ditangani. Rapih, seperti dokter sungguhan. "Kau yang terbaik, kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku dari sisimu."

"Hentikan itu, _hyung_ ," Minjae tergelak ringan. Merapikan alat-alat dan botol antiseptiknya ke kotak medisnya dengan telaten. "Karena sikapmu yang seperti ini semua orang mengira kita sepasang kekasih."

" _Yeah_ , terserah, ini negara merdeka semua orang bebas mengintepretasi."

Minjae kembali terkekeh. Pemuda itu murah sekali tertawa dan itu selalu menimbulkan suasana yang nyaman setiap kali berada di dekatnya. Tetapi Kim Minjae adalah sahabatnya dari kecil, maka selamanya Taehyung akan menganggapnya demikian. Seintim apapun mereka dipandang semua orang. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Lalu kau menunggu apa lagi, sebenarnya, _hyung_? Pemuda Jeon itu sudah jelas sekali menunjukkan ketertarikannya padamu," komentar Minjae menyelidik. "Atau kau butuh bantuanku untuk menyampaikan pesan padanya agar bertemu denganmu di suatu tempat? Lalu kau bisa menembaknya, atau apalah."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, mengibaskan tangannya ringan. " _Nah_."

Minjae menaikkan sebelah alis. " _Nah_?"

"Itu membosankan," Taehyung menegak wiskinya satu kali sebelum menggerakkan gelasnya perlahan sehingga suara es batu yang bertabrakan berdenting nyaring. Matanya terpatri pada pemandangan perkelahian tinju di hadapannya sementara seringai tipis terukir di sudut bibirnya. "Anak itu berbeda, lihat tatapan matanya. Kupikir dia akan menjadi sesuatu yang _jauh_ lebih menarik daripada itu, Minjae-ah. Aku berani bertaruh."

* * *

 **2015.**

"Aku _bersumpah_ tidak akan sudi mengurus omong kosongmu lagi, Tae. Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengorbankan nyawaku untuk bokong sialmu, demi Tuhan." Lelaki dengan setelan jas rapih dan lencana keemasan itu mengacak poni panjangnya frustasi. "Dan kau membawa CIA sekarang, _bloody genius_! Kuberitahu, _for old times' sake_. Begitu SWAT membawa jasadnya untuk diotopsi, kalian tamat. Kalian punya, _entahlah_ , mungkin 24 jam untuk menentukan langkah kalian selanjutnya. Masa bodoh. Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi."

"Ayolah, Jimmy. Kita sudah lima tahun bekerja sama. Kau melakukan _money laundry_ untukku hampir tiga tahun. Bahkan aku memberimu prosentase yang bagus. Lima belas persen," Taehyung merangkul pemuda di hadapannya akrab. Mengedipkan sebelah mata yang dibalas desisan malas dari pengacaranya—Park Jimin. "Kita masih punya aset di Montreal. Ada sekitar sepuluh juta dollar lagi uang yang harus kau cuci. Kita belum tamat, Jim—"

"Kau, _please_ , kau." Jimin menggeram. "Tidak ada lagi _kita_ , _fuck off_. Kau membuatku membeli mayat di brankas orang-orang _underground_ itu dan aku tak akan bisa berhenti memimpikan semua kegilaan ini nanti malam. Kau _tamat_."

"Kita _belum_ tamat, Tuan Park," tiba-tiba Jungkook angkat bicara. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut rapat. Mengangkat wajahnya dengan sorot serius. "Aku paham persis cara kerja intrensik forensik. Dunia nyata berbeda dengan film aksi layar kaca. Tidak ada mesin _absurd_ yang bisa mendeteksi profil DNA hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Terkadang mereka membutuhkan tiga sampai enam bulan. Lab mengadakan beberapa prosedur uji untuk sekedar mengecek _backlog_ dan _review_ yang jumlahnya jutaan. Serologi sendiri membutuhkan setidaknya satu minggu. Proksimasi." Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Jasad yang terbakar hanya mempunyai gigi dan tulang belulang sebagai selaput keras yang dapat dianalisa. Penyulingan DNA dari fragmen tulang yang gosong kemungkinan besar terdegradasi luar biasa. Mudah terkontaminasi dengan DNA eksternal. Amplifikasi untuk tanda-tanda genetik akan sangat sulit. Mendekati mustahil."

Jimin terperangah mendengar penjelasan pemuda di depannya. Memincingkan mata baru mengingat apabila laki-laki ini mendalami kriminologi secara resmi di bawah edukasi militer pemerintah. Ekspresi terkejutnya tidak berbeda dengan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak berkata kita 100% aman," Jungkook menambahkan. "Tapi setidaknya cukup waktu untuk menyelamatkan apa yang bisa diselamatkan. Aku sudah memikirkan setidaknya sejauh ini saat mengajukan idenya pada Taehyung."

Taehyung menghambur untuk memberikan pelukan kepada Jungkook, menggasakkan keningnya manja ke puncak kepala sang pemuda. "Ini baru namanya pacarku!" cicitnya bersemangat.

" _Yeah_ , kau lupa dengan preposisi 'mantan' di statusku, _hyung_ ," Jungkook mendengus. Namun semu tipis timbul di wajahnya ketika ia ikut meleleh dalam afeksi Taehyung yang menggemaskan. Ah, betapa Jungkook sejujurnya merindukan semua ini. "Aku ingin mobilku kembali. Setelah itu baru kau bisa menghilangkan enam huruf bangsat itu dari gelarku."

Mendengarnya Taehyung tergelak.

"Lupakan Shelby. Jika waralabaku di Montreal selamat, kau bisa mendapatkan _selusin_ Fortuner," ujarnya berlebihan. Jungkook hanya menjulurkan lidahnya jengah. " _Serius_ , mobilmu itu sangat tidak menunjang kesehatan hidup seks kita. Terlalu sempit. Aku butuh setidaknya Hummer atau—"

"—OKE, _guys_ ," suara melengking Jimin menjadikan Taehyung seketika bungkam. Wajah Jimin mengerut gusar, walau sudah lebih tidak depresi daripada sebelumnya. "Aku akan menghubungi Namjoon dan kita lihat apa dia bisa menghilangkanmu dari _database_ , Tae. Aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia _deep web_ , jadi kuserahkan semua masalah itu padanya." Jimin berjalan ke arah pintu, menoleh sejenak. "Pagi-pagi sekali, kita kembali ke Korea. Jangan terlambat bangun."

* * *

 **2016.**

Jungkook menghembuskan napas mengantuk saat Taehyung mengaitkan simpul dasi resminya dengan gerakan serampangan. Laki-laki itu menggigit sebuah _paper glass_ berisi kopi hitam yang sudah mendingin. Memakai setelah jas lengkap layaknya eksekutif penting, sama seperti dirinya. Jungkook mengecek arloji metaliknya, kemudian kembali mengerang malas.

"Kenapa aku harus ke Kanada setiap dua bulan sekali?" gerutunya sembari merebut kopi yang dimulut kekasihnya kemudian menegaknya tanpa izin. Mengabaikan omelan kesalnya.

"Karena ini jatahmu ke sana, Cerewet. Anggap saja liburan," Taehyung mendengus skeptis.

"Definisi liburan milikku bukan menghabiskan satu hari penuh di kantor yang membosankan, _hyung_ , Aku seharusnya bisa memulai rapat _brainstrorming_ secara _online_ dari sini." Jungkook mendumel tidak senang. "Kenapa pelatihan militerku selama tiga tahun harus berujung denganku yang terjebak memuakkan denganmu? Kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan menjadi co-direktur di korporasi milikmu yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang setiap bulan ke sana? Kenapa kau selalu alibi dengan berkata harus memonitori cabang di Seoul jadi kita tidak bisa berangkat berdua saja? Kenapa aku masih sudi menjadi pacarmu?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata jengkel. "Karena jika kau tidak berhenti mengeluh sekarang juga, akan kusumbat tenggorokanmu dengan alat genitalku selamanya."

Pernyataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook menghela napas hiperbola.

"Ingin ganti pacar saja."

"Mm, aku juga."

"Aku berpikir untuk mencampakkanmu setidaknya sepuluh kali dalam sehari."

"Tidak usah terlalu banyak berpikir, lakukan saja. Siapa juga yang mau repot-repot menghalangimu minggat." Taehyung mencibir malas. "Pintu keluarku terbuka 24/7 lebar-lebar untuk parasit perampok isi kulkas sepertimu."

"Tapi _serius_ ," Jungkook berkata penuh penekanan. "Impianku adalah punya pacar gagah perkasa dengan tinggi di atas 190 senti, punya _abs_ sangat seksi, dan bertubuh tidak kerempeng seperti _seseorang_."

" _Yeah_ , dan impianku adalah punya pacar yang berangkat sekarang juga sebelum dia ketinggalan _flight_ nya." Taehyung menyahut tak terkesan. "Cepatlah berangkat dan berhenti berceloteh tidak penting, Jungkook. Aku tidak mau menambah anggaran denda."

Jungkook mendecih. "Sudah bawel, perhitungan lagi."

"Kook—"

"Iya, iya."

Jungkook menggerutu malas sekali lagi sebelum perlahan berjalan menyeret ke luar kamar. Taehyung memijat batang hidungnya sesaat sembari melambaikan tangannya ogah-ogahan ke figur Jungkook yang semakin menghilang. Taehyung mendengus soal harus membuat kopi baru karena miliknya dicuri oleh Jungkook. Ia menyalakan laptopnya kemudian meninggalkannya dalam proses _boot up_ untuk ke dapur.

Ketika Taehyung sedang berkutat dengan alat peracik kopinya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan dekapan lengan di pinggangnya. Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata, tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Membiarkan sebuah tangan mencengkeram rahangnya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di atas bibirnya.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan tahu apabila kau berani selingkuh saat aku pergi," desisan itu beresonansi di gendang telinga Taehyung. Sejenak menjadikannya merinding. "Kau bisa mengetesku dan akan kuberitahu kantor pajak dengan uang _apa_ kau membayar biaya perusahaanmu, _Code Name V_. Dan kita lihat apa polisi akan menempatkan kita dalam satu sel yang sama di Nebraska."

Seringai tertarik di sudut bibir Taehyung.

" _Sounds fun_."

.

Sebab mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih paling sempurna di muka bumi. Bagaikan langit yang sesekali mendung oleh halilintar, lukisan yang kotor tergores guratan noda, pipa yang terkadang bengkok, besi yang penuh karat, bahkan segala yang mudah lapuk digerogoti rayap.

Tetapi dunia bahkan tak perlu _mendengar_ seberapa tulus keduanya saling mencintai. Karena gestur selalu membuktikan lebih banyak daripada kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tamat**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

firstly, this fic's obviously dedicated for our **jeon jungkook's birthday** , yay! :D  
forever he'll be the precious bae everyone wants to treasure at.  
happy 20th anniversary~ :)

kedua, sebenernya ini wujud my thirst buat assassin!au. even i know ini gak seratus persen akurat lol. dan entah gimana aku syok sendiri kenapa tema crimenya bener2 crime semua /nangis/ i've legit done everything from drugs, murder, underground boxing, drinking, ilegal med, deep web, money laundry, sampe corpse faking. wtf have i done with my life.

ketiga, aku gak tahu kenapa tiap ultah jungkook bawaannya bikin tema taekook mantanan wkwk :"D i kinda grew up with blink-182 songs (dari jaman mereka hiatus, balik, bubar, sampe balik lagi lol), jadi pas maren dengerin playlist lama semacem brought back all old memories like aaaa jadilah another ex!au ditambah lagunya si drew sama halsey- rip me.

intinya sassy!taekook is my new aesthetic. bcause sometimes, between boys doesn't need iloveyous, let actions explain.

terakhir, like always, makasih udah baca~!  
reviews would be extremely appreciated! :D

.

 **2016.09.01**

 **Alestie.  
[ **twitter – **alestierre ]**


End file.
